1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support pad for use by a patient after a surgical operation especially in the chest or abdominal area for supporting the chest area or the abdominal area with a pad in a hands free mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After a surgical operation, the patient can be in severe pain based on any movements in or out of bed, sitting or walking. One form of relief that has been found is for the patient to use a conventional pillow, using one arm or hand as a pillow support while walking, sitting or movement of any type after surgery that presses the pillow against the abdominal or stomach area for support to relieve the pain. Often when walking or getting in and out of bed or in any type movement, especially with an intravenous (IV) pole or the like, it is impossible to support oneself or move oneself with one arm while trying to support the pillow with the other arm for relieving pain.
Support devices are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,477 issued Aug. 28, 1984 to DeGennaro for Foldable Wearing Apparel shows a device to secure an article of wearing apparel to a person. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,477 shows a knee pillow to prevent shaping which allows a pillow to be attached in the knee area of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,239 shows an abdominal support utilizing a pre-formed pad of a predetermined shape that has been molded or otherwise formed of a sturdy material.
The prior art utilized pads which did not provide sufficient resilience that will allow one to adjust a resilient pillow that includes feathers and fibers or a very resilient material that can be shaped to the particular configuration of the user so that the user can eliminate pain while still supporting (hands free) particular areas of the body with a pillow.